Talk:Survivor: The Ultimate Challenge
Episode 1: Land Ho, Yo (April 6th - 7th 2013) 10 lucky contestants arrive at Clipperton Island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean for the chance to win $1,000,000 and two other lesser prizes. Mike: Hey Mike here dropping Season one of Survivor: The Ultimate Challenge! So...here's the deal 10 people have signed up for the chance to win $1,000,000 and compete against each other here on Clipperton Island off the coast of the Baja Peninsula. Every day the Tribes will receive a challenge and the winners will be safe from immunity. However, the losing tribe or survivor will be sent to the elimination ceromony to vote off one of their fellow tribe members. The person who receives the most votes must immediatly go home and can't come back EVER! Heather: And I am you Co-Host Heather, I'll be assisting Mike in most of the challenges. Mike: Actually, you won't Heather your kinda just a backup in case I get sick....so.... Heather: What ever at least I'm on the show Mike: True dat. Anyway let's also introduce Vicky! She'll be cooking the meals here on the island! Vicky: Yes that's right 5 star meals here they come! Mike: Okay so lets meet our contestants: Chad, Sandy, Sidney, Wally, Ben, Trish, Hannah, Casey, Trey, and Gary! Welcome everyone to Clipperton Island! Heather: Welcome Everyone! Vicky: Welcome Campers! Mike: Okay enough, Vicky, you should be cooking instead of trying to be hosting. Vicky: Si Sorry Senior Mike, I will get right back to work! Mike: Good! Heather: *rolls eyes at Vicky Mike: Cut her some slack she barley gets paid.....Okay sorry campers lets back to the task at hand. How about each of you tell us why you signed up to Survivor: The Ultimate Challenge, then i'll put you on Tribes! Wally: Yes, when everything starts? (uh, i don't really know how your camp works. I guess the whole roleplay is in the talk page? Nice, if it's right :P) Trey: What up guys? I am Trey, And i am here to win! Hannah: Hello everyone !! i'm Hannah :D Sidney: Well I am Sidney and I am so glad to be here! I hope I can make alot of new friends! Mike: Okay well everyone else who cares your out of time we need to put you on teams, you can tell us why you signed up at the end of the elimination ceremony! Okay when I call your name go stand over there. Mike: Gary, Trish, Sidney, Wally, and Trey! You guys shall hence forth be known as Tribe Sithis! Mike: Okay as for the rest of you when I call your name go stand over there! Chad, Sandy, Ben, Hannah, and Casey! You guys shall hence forth be known as Tribe Lilith! Mike: Now for my favorite part the challenge! I like to call this one Push It up Hill! In front of you are four blocks your task is to push them along the track to build the base of a temple. After you have completed that you will run up the steps where one person will chop a series of ropes with an axe to release another set of stairs. Then race up to the top of temple and complete a puzzle! The first tribe to finish wins immunity and is safe from elimination! Mike: So Get Going! Casey:.... Sidney: Okay guys since there is 5 of us lets work together to push these blocks. Mike: Great Trey has made it to the end with the last block. Tribe Lilith needs to pull through! And Casey finishes the block! Wow looks at here run up those steps! Casey: .... Sidney: Oh no hurry! Heather: Go Tribe Sithis Vicky: Eww Mike: And Wally cuts the rope opening the next set of steps to the top! Chad does the same! Sidney: I can solve the puzzle I mean I do these things for fun all the time! Mike: Casey and Sidney are neck in neck to finish the puzzle.....and....SIdney wins the challenge for her tribe! Congrats Tribe Sithis you guys wins immunity and are all safe in tonights elimination! However as for Tribe Lilith you guys are going to vote someone off. Think about it long and hard! Elimination (X equals one vote against) Chad- X Casey- XXX Ben- Sandy- Hannah- Mike: Okay votes are tallied and the Tribe says that Casey has been eliminated! Sorry Casey but you've been eliminated. Its time to take the Boat to leave Clipperton Island. Casey:.... Mike: Well that wraps up day one of Survivor the Ultimate Challenge. They thought today's challenge was brutal..just wait til the next challenge. Stay tuned to the most exciting season everrrr. Next time on Survivor: The Ultimate Challenge!!! Episode 2: Something Cruel and Something Sweet (April 7th 2013) Mike: Last time on Survivor: 10 survivors arrive here on Clipperton Island for the chance to win $1,000,000. Then they were split into to Tribes. Tribe Sithis and Tribe Lilith then they competed in their first challenge. In the end Sidney led her Tribe to victroy giving Tribe Lilith the loss. Casey became the first survivor to be eliminated. Mike: Today I have special news Juan is going to be competing now so Tribe Lilith can make up for a lost teammate, however that isn't going to make today any easier. Who will win and who will totally lose it? Find out right here right now on Survivor: The Ultimate Challenge! Ben: It sure won't. We basically failed last time. Sidney finished faster than Casey, which cost us the challenge, so that's why she's gone. We had a 25% chance of completing it faster than Sidney, looking at Casey's speed. Mike: Yes so true Ben but now you won't have to compete with anyone anymore haha mr smarty pants. Alright Tribes lets get started. Meet me by the shore in 10 min! Mike: Okay everyone now for something really special Tribe Lilith, even though you lost a strong member....jk...you will get Juan! He is debuting so merry christmas! So for today's challenge is called Smash Grab Smash.Out in the ocean there is a platform. One person from each team will pick someone to swim out climb up the to the platform smash a tile and retreive a key. Then the next person goes and so on and so forth once all 5 keys are collected the keys are then going to be used to open a box containing some hard balls. The tribes will then use them to smash five tiles. The tribe to smash five tiles first wins! So choose you order and get ready...Go! Sidney: I'll go first!!!! Chad: Here I go!!! Heather: And Gary and Sidney are neck in neck!!! Mike: And Chad!!! reaches the platform first however he seems to be having some trouble climbing up!! Sidney made it to the top! Sidney: Whooohooo I got the first Key Trish: Hurry up and swim back Sidney: Coming!!! Heather: And Chad has his key and is making his way back to shore!!! Sidney: I got it Trish Go!!!! Trish: I'm on it! Hannah: .... Chad: Hannah gooo! Ben: I'll just go second... Mike: And Trish seems to be having some trouble climbing the platform Trish: Ugh its too slippery Mike: Ben has got his second key!!!! Heather: And Trish finally just got up the platform Trish: *smashes Tile Trish: Got it! Mike: Ben reaches the shore, Juan go!! Juan: Whooo Trish: Heres the second key Heather: Juan is up on the platform this is looking good for Tribe Lilith. Wally is now on the platform for Sithis, but Juan already has the third key! Juan: Wooo making to victory!!!! Wally: Got it here go!!! Juan: Hannah your turn!!! Mike: The teams are neck in neck now and all have their five keys now they have to open their chests and retrieve their balls to hit five tiles Juan: I got this Wally: Let me handle this Heather: OO Juan's got the balls but his aim seems to be a little off! Mike: Yah and Wally has his balls now too. Man for someone like him he has awesome aim. Wally: Yes three down Juan: Oh no I got twoooo in your face losers Wally: Yes Another one!!! Juan: Haah Three I am so gonna win!!! Trish: Come on Wally! You can do it Wally: *Breaks Last Tile Mike: Stop its over!!! Juan you lose it for your team. Heather: Wow i thought the newbie would be promising Vicky: Who wants grilled cheese after elimination Mike: Well Tribe Sithis wins yet another challenge, however Tribe Lilith you'll be sending yet another survivor home...hmmm making next time you can turn this around....Okay Tribe Lilith I'll see you at elimination!!!! Elimination Okay Tribe Lilith two times in a row its time to pick remember X equals one vote against Chad Hannah Juan-XXX Sandy Ben Mike: Well with at least three votes against Juan you have been eliminated!!! Juan: What but I just got here this is so unfair!! Vicky: Actually No its not Casey got eliminated on the first day Mike: Okay Vicky no commentary Sandy: By Juan we'll miss you Juan: Aww I'll miss you too sweet stuff Chad: Okay... Mike: Okay well thats it for another dramatic elimination! Will Tribe Lilith be able to turn arond their losing streak so far? And who will be eliminated next? Find out next time on Survivor The Ultimate Challenge!!!! Episode 3: Alliances, You'll Need 'Em (April 7th 2013) Mike: Last time on Survivor: The two teams were sent on a race through the water to retrieve 5 keys to open a chest with balls. The team who broke 5 tiles with them in the end won. Juan a newcomer to Survivor debuted only to lose the challenge for his team and be eliminated the same day. Can Tribe Lilith turn it around Found out right here right now on Survivor! Ben: At this rate, if Lilith keeps losing, there'll be none of us left by the merge! Mike: Well your only down to four but more team members doesnt always mean better! Heather: Thats right and today that will definately hold true!!! Heather: Okay for today three members of your tribe will be strapped to a large wheel the other members will push the wheel the strapped tribemates will then be submerged into water will they will spit a mouth full into a tube once the tube is full a ball will drop on it. The tribe member pushing the wheel will then solve a puzzle. The first person to finish the puzzle wins immunity for their tribe Mike: Okay so for Tribe Sithis the members in the wheel are Sidney, Wally, and Gary. The ones pushing will be Trish and Trey. Trish will be the one to solve the riddle at the end Mike: For Tribe Lilith the members in the wheel are Hannah, Ben, and Chad. The person pushing will be Sandy and she will also solve the puzzle soooo go. Sidney: Ughh I am gonna be sick Gary: Same here Trish: Oh shut up Trey: Trish I thought you were the nice chick! Trish: Yah I can be keyword CAN Ben: Sandy, push! Sandy: There in the water!!! Chad: Lets win this guys!!! Trish: There now win this so i can go to bed! Sidney: Eww this water tastes like mud Gary: IKR Mike: and Tribe Lilith's Tube is almost full. Same with Tribe Sithis!!!! Chad: Its full go Sandy Go Sandy: Here I go Trey: Trish our tube is full go!!! Trish: duh I already know that Sidney: Go!!! Gary: Seriously Trish Mike: Okay Trish and Sandy here is your question what name the captial of these three nations: Kosovo, Serbia, and Luxmbourg Trish: Easy Belldam, Luxx, and Koso Mike: Wrong Sandy: Pristina, Belgrade,....and Luxembourg! Mike: Correct and the winners are Tribe Lilith! Which means you won't be going to elimination tonight congrats!!! Heather: As for Sithis you guys are heading to your first elimination so good luck Trish: It's all your fault guys you people are so dumb its not even funny Sidney: But your the one that answered the questions incorrectly Trish: Whatever princess I am not going home tonight. Who would vote off this!!! Mike: Well i would but time to choose who you want to send home Sithis Elimination Tribe Sithis vote someone off remember X means a vote against TrishXXX Gary Sidney Wally Trey Heather: Okay with 3 votes against Trish its time for you to go Trish: Ugh no way! Mike: Yes Way!!!! Trish: Whatever Mike: Well that wraps up day three who will make it to the merge? and what team will go on a losing streak next find out next tome on Survivor the Ultimate Challenge! Episode 4: You Are Nothin Without Me! Mike: Last time on Survivor: Tribe Lilith managed to turn around its losing streak thanks to Sandy's knowledge of world countries and Trish managed to show a whole new side to her personality by putting down her entire team for their loss, which cost her the saftey to continue on survivor. Will Tribe Lilith pull off another win or will Tribe Sithis take home victory? Find out right now on Survivor the Ultimate Challenge! Gary: Okay so whats today's challenge dude? Sidney: Gary don't chew with your mouth open! Gary: Sorry! Mike: Your challenge is this sitting in front of you are two tool kits one for each Tribe. Both Tribes will use these tools to head over to the balance beam over there and use it to open a crate which contains a shovel. Task retrieve the shovel, which will then be used to dig up an axe somewhere here on the shore. You'll then use that axe to cut a rope which holds two saws. Then you will use the saws to cut through this here wall to retrieve some planks he planks will be used to complete a ramp that will get the entire tribe to the top of a platform where they must hammer three nails to break three tiles. The final step is to put the toolbox containing all the tools used in the challenge on top of the table on the platform. First tribe to complete all tasks wins the challenge. Got it? Sidney: Crystal Sandy: Of course Vicky: Okay the first two to go on the balance beam is Sidney, and Hannah Sidney: This will be easy Vicky: Go!!!! Vicky: And there they go Hannah and Sidney neck in neck!!! Ooo Sidney reached the platform! Hannah just followed! Gary: GO Sindey Trey: Yah Sidney Sandy: Come on Hannah You can do it! Vicky: And they both have the tools and....made it back at the same time cool! Mike: Okay Vicky..enough of your try hard Hosting. Okay continue our challenge to get the axe Wally and Ben gooo Ben: Go Hannah! Mike: Ben has his axe now go cut the ropes with the two saws go go go Wally: Found the Axe Heather: Go then get the Saws Ben: I got the saws! Episode 5: Rivalry is a Beach Episode 6: Take it Losers! Episode 7: Dial M for the Merger Hotline Episode 8: What's Hangin? Episode 9: Final Three Showdown Episode 10: The Perks of Being A Million Dollar Winner